indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Трансцендентальная медитация
Трансцендентальная медитация - первая в моей жизни йога-медитация! Попробовал в 90-е годы, после поездки в Индию. Мне нравилось. Наверное поэтому потом захотелось в Индию опять, и там я уже углубил свою медитацию, стал вегетарианцем. Махариши говорил - Ведо акхило дхарма мула. То есть "Веды - источник всех религий". Это из законом Ману. Было 250 000 Ману где-то. Каждый жил по 30 млн лет. 14 ману - за 1 день Брахмы... Вобщем Адам и Ева отдыхают :-) в гробу :-) http://minet.org - сайт о Трансцендента́льной медита́ции thumb|http://minet.org/mantras.html TM Mantra Tables http://minet.org/mantras.html Шрила Прабхупада о Махариши The TM and TM-Sidhi Techniques As reported in the TM-EX Newsletter, and from other sources. Disclaimer - read this first. All information here is provided for historical and research purposes only. Information and program details obtained from this website are not to be used for the purpose of meditation. Website contents are not furnished for the facilitation of, or use in, meditation, any kind of mental practice or exercise, or for any other purpose whatsoever. This website and its author do not and will not provide meditation instruction by any means. Repetitious? Yes, because some people can't take a hint. Provided for historical and research purposes only. That means, these mantras and other information about these programs are not here for you to use for "meditation," or use them for any other purpose. In case it isn't already obvious to you, this website is that of a critic who no longer practices TM, and who is, depending on the weather, indifferent to TM, critical of TM, and openly laughing at the silliness of the TM programs. (You wasted your money on this crap? the club.) And, yeah, every so often I'm just a tiny, tiny bit angry at the fact that a very few people have gained wealth and power through the creation of this very elaborate, intricate, complicated mountain of bullshit, through which many people have wasted thousands of dollars and many hours if not lifetimes. But this website is done, it's been sitting here mostly unchanged for almost ten years, and frankly I now care very little about Transcendental Meditation and the organizations that teach it, except as a cultural and social phenomenon specific to a few decades of contemporary American history. Nor do I care what you think of me or this website. The mantras and program details were provided to me by former TM teachers in the distant past. They are placed here just to show that all they are, are a few silly little syllables that are neither unique to the meditator nor were they selected by some elaborate secret method. Now, if for some reason the above is unclear to you, and you're sitting there composing an e-mail to me about these mantras that starts out "I read the disclaimer but," well, don't. Go here and read some snippets of previous e-mails I've received, instead. The TM technique is simple mental repetition of a "mantra" or word. The TM movement claims that only specific "words" can be used. They claim that the selection of words is based upon a secret formula. Court documents have shed some light on this "secret" process. It is nothing other than a set of words given out by age, and/or age and sex, depending on the teacher training course the TM teacher attended. The TM-Sidhi program is nothing other than a set of sutras (words or phrases), mentally repeated every fifteen seconds after doing a twenty minute session of TM. Each sutra is repeated twice, with a 15 second pause in between each repetition. The TM Mantra Tables 1961 1969-Male 1969-Female Fiuggi, 1972 Sex Mantra Age Mantra Age Mantra Age Mantra MALE RAM 0-15 ING 0-15 IM 10-11 ING FEMALE SHIRIRAM 15-30 AING 15-30 AIM 12-13 IM 30-45 SHRING 30-45 SHRIM 14-15 INGA 46 + SHIAM 46 + SHIAMA 16-17 IMA 18-19 AYING 20-21 AYIM 22-23 AYINGA 24-25 AYIMA > 25 SHIRING 1976 1977 1978 October,1978 1987 Age Mantra Age Mantra Age Mantra Age Mantra Age Mantra 03-10 ENG 03-10 ING 0-11 ENG 10-12 EM 10-12 IN 10-12 ENG 10-12 ENG 12-14 ENGA 12-14 INGA 12-14 EM 12-14 EM 12-13 EM 14-16 EMA 14-16 INA 14-16 EMGA 14-16 ENGA 14-15 ENGA 16-18 AENG 16-18 AING 16-18 EMA 16-18 EMA 16-17 EMA 18-20 AEM 18-20 AIM 18-20 AENG 18-20 AING 18-19 AING 20-22 AENGA 20-22 AINGA 20-22 AEM 20-22 AIM 20-21 AIM 22-24 AEMA 22-24 AIMA 22-24 AENGA 22-24 AINGA 22-23 AINGA 24-26 AEMA 24-26 AIMA 24-25 AIMA 24-30 SHIRING 24-30 SHIRING 26-30 SHIRING 26-30 SHIRING 26-29 SHIRING 30-35 SHIRIM 30-35 SHIRIN 30-35 SHIRIM 30-35 SHIRIM 30-34 SHIRIM 35-40 HIRING 35-40 HIRING 35-40 HIRING 35-40 HIRING 35-39 HIRING 40-45 HIRIM 40-45 HIRIN 40-45 HIRIM 40-45 HIRIM 40-44 HIRIM 45-50 KIRING 45-50 KIRING 45-50 KIRING 45-50 KIRING 45-49 KIRING 50-55 KIRIM 50-55 KIRIN 50-55 KIRIM 50-55 KIRIM 50-54 KIRIM 55-60 SHIAM 55-60 SHIAM 55-60 SHYAM 55-60 SHIAM 55-59 SHAM 60 + SHIAMA 60 + SHIAMA 60 + SHYAMA 60 + SHIAMA 60 + SHAMA Notes: The year at the top of each column indicates the year the teacher was trained. "Age" is that of the initiate at the time of learning the technique. See the TM Checking Notes and Steps to Initiation for details on the initiation and checking rituals. Advanced Techniques First: AING NAMAH Second: SHRI AING NAMAH Third: SHRI AING NAMAH NAMAH Fourth: SHRI SHRI AING NAMAH NAMAH Fifth: SHRI SHRI AING AING NAMAH NAMAH Sixth: SHRI SHRI AING AING NAMAH NAMAH (Thought in the heart area) Seventh: Age of Enlightenment Technique: A system of putting attention on parts of the body, environment, world and outer space. Notes: In most cases students were instructed to use their own, previously assigned mantra where AING appears above. Translation of Advanced Technique Mantras SHRI "Oh most beautiful" AING "Hindu goddess Saraswati" NAMAH "I bow down" Ayurveda Techniques Primordial Sound - "AMRITA," used as a mantra Psychophysiological Technique - Mantra is thought in heart area. TM-Sidhi Techniques The names of the sutras used in the TM-Sidhi program are: Friendliness Compassion Happiness Strength of an elephant Bronchial tube Inner light Sun Moon Polestar Trachea Navel Distinction between intellect and transcendence Transcendence intuition Transcendence finest hearing Transcendence finest sight Transcendence finest taste Transcendence finest touch Transcendence finest smell. The "levitation" or "flying" technique, now known as "Yogic Flying," is used in the same way as all other sutras: "Relationship of body and akasha - lightness of cotton fiber." This phrase is mentally repeated every fifteen seconds after doing a twenty minute session of TM. Each sutra is mentally repeated twice (if time allows 4 times), with a 15 second pause in between each repetition. After doing the flying sutra for 5-30 minutes, the instruction is to rest for 10-30 minutes and then read the Hindu Scriptures for 5 minutes. An example of the readings (from the Ninth Mandala of Rig Veda): Flow Soma, in a most sweet and exhilarating stream, effused for Indra to drink. The all-beholding destroyer of Rakshasas has stepped upon his gold-smitten birthplace, united with the wooden cask. Be the lavish giver of wealth, most bounteous, the destroyer of enemies; bestow on us the riches of the affluent. Come with food to the sacrifice of the mighty gods, and bring us strength and sustenance. To thee we come, O dropping (Soma); for thee only is this our worship day by day, our prayers are to thee, none other. Disclaimer Provided for historical and research purposes only. Go back up to the top of the page and read the full disclaimer, particularly if you're sitting there composing an e-mail to me about these mantras that starts out "I read the disclaimer but." Don't; go read it again instead. Notice: This website is primarily a static archive for old "TM-EX" newsletters and other historical material, and is irregularly updated if at all. See the Links section for other websites and sources of current news and information. E-mail or snail-mail sent to the archive maintainer regarding anything here will likely be ignored. thumb|200px|right|Махариши Махеш Йоги, основатель Трансцендентальной медитации. Трансцендента́льная медита́ция (сокр. ТМ; от , род. падеж transcendentis — перешагивающий, выходящий за пределы и — размышление, обдумывание) — особая техника медитации и новое религиозное движение, основанное Махариши Махеш Йоги, который подготовил инструкторов этой техники по всему миру (см. раздел «Движение Трансцендентальной медитации»). ТМ является одной из наиболее широко применяемых и тщательно изученных медитационных техник''Rainforth M.V., et al'' «Stress reduction programs in patients with elevated blood pressure: a systematic review and meta-analysis» // Current Hypertension Reports 9:520-528, 2007.Murphy M, Donovan S, Taylor E. The Physical and Psychological Effects of Meditation: A review of Contemporary Research with a Comprehensive Bibliography 1931—1996. Sausalito, California: Institute of Noetic Sciences; 1997. Frederick Travis, Ken Chawkin, New Life magazine, Sept-Oct, 2003. . Широко используется как методика снижения стресса и раскрытия полного потенциала ума.Jayadevappa R., et al. «Effectiveness of Transcendental Meditation on functional capacity and quality of life of African Americans with congestive heart failure: a randomized control study» // Ethnicity and Disease 17: 72-77, 2007. Ей обучают инструкторы, прошедшие специальную подготовку. В последние годы техника ТМ как методика снижения стресса и повышения успеваемости применяется в некоторых государственных и частных школах США, Латинской Америки, ИндииClip Syndicate Video: Meditate and learn betterYouTube — Трансцендентальная медитация в школе Натака Талиба‏Schools | Articles. В 1971 году в штате Айова был основан Университет Менеджмента Махариши, который аккредитован в США высшей комиссией по образованию и в котором Трансцендентальная медитация используется как часть образовательного процесса. Трансцендентальная медитация применяется в отдельных школах в Канаде, Великобритании, Нидерландах, Дании, Италии, Израиле, Испании, Ливане, Таиланде, Китае, Индонезии, Австралии, Новой Зеландии, ЮАР и других стран Африки. В 2011 году Министерство Образования Великобритании присвоило Школе Махариши статус «Free School» с полным государственным финансированием деятельности школы. Основные техники Техника трансцендентальной медитации В «Энциклопедии психологии и бихевиоризма Корсини» говорится: Происходит восстановление нормального функционирования различных систем организма, особенно тех, которые связаны с адаптацией к различным «стрессорам» внешней среды. Программа «ТМ-Сидхи» Программа ТМ-Сидхи — форма медитации, предложенная Махариши в 1975 году. Она базируется на трансцендентальной медитации и описывается сторонниками как её естественное продолжение. Сторонники считают, что техника трансцендентальной медитации способствует достижению трансцендентного сознания — источника мышления, а программа ТМ-Сидхи развивает способность мыслить и действовать с этого уровня . Целью программы заявляется улучшение координации ума и тела, а также холистическое развитие сознания. Один из аспектов программы ТМ-Сидхи называется «йогические полёты». На первой стадии йогических полётов практикующий погружается в состояние глубокой медитации по методике ТМ, затем мысленно проговаривает сутры, заданные методикой ТМ-Сидхи. При этом тело его расслабляется, а сознание полностью отключается от восприятия окружающих предметов и явлений. Сторонние наблюдатели в этот момент, как и видеосъёмка, отмечают, что тело поднимается в воздух и движется вперёд короткими прыжками. В этот момент человек ощущает радость, лёгкость и блаженство. Изучение ЭЭГ показывает, что в момент отрыва тела от земли когерентность волн головного мозга достигает максимума. Сторонники считают, что, когда люди практикуют «йогические полёты» в группе, влияние когерентности выходит за пределы телесной оболочки и распространяется на всё окружающее, что ведёт к снижению негативных тенденций и способствует росту положительных, гармоничных тенденций в жизни всего общества. Групповая практика трансцендентальной медитации и программы ТМ-Сидхи используются сторонниками для снижения социального стресса и напряженности в обществе. Второй аспект программы — «несокрушимость», отсутствие фатального аспекта вреда после нападения, физического или духовного. Исследователи отмечают, что несмотря на существование десятков тысяч практикующих трансцендентальную медитацию, никто из них не продемонстрировал ни способность летать, ни физическую неуязвимость при том, что такие явления совсем нетрудно проверить в научных экспериментах. Махариши-эффект Махариши-эффект — гипотетическая польза для общества при условии, что значительная его часть практикует трансцендентальную медитацию. До 1960-х Махариши предполагал, что качество жизни, гармония и порядок могут быть значительно повышены в том обществе, где десять процентов населения практикуют ТМ. В 1960 году эта цифра была снижена до одного процента и в таком виде гипотеза получила известность как «Махариши-эффект». Когда была предложена программа ТМ-Сидхи, в 1976 году было постулировано, что эта программа, практикуемая в одно время и в одном месте группой, насчитывающей квадратный корень из одного процента населения, может улучшать «важные для жизни тренды». Этот постулат стал известен как «расширенный Махариши-эффект». Оба эффекта были рассмотрены в нескольких исследованиях, в некоторых из них были обнаружены положительные корреляции между медитированием и повсеместным уменьшением количества конфликтов, снижением смертности и ранений в конфликтах, числа автокатастроф, болезней, потребления алкоголя и табака''Orme-Johnson D. W., Dillbeck M. C., Alexander C. N.'' Предотвращение терроризма и международных конфликтов: Влияние больших ассамблей участников программ Трансцендентальной Медитации и ТМ-Сидхи // Journal of Offender Rehabilitation 36: 283—302, 2003''Davies J. L., Alexander C. N.'' Ослабление политического насилия посредством снижения социальной напряженности: оценочные анализы воздействия на материале Ливанской войны // Journal of Social Behavior and Personality 17: 285—338, 2005''Dillbeck M. C., Rainforth M. V.'' Оценочный анализ воздействия на базе поведенческих индексов качества жизни: Влияние групповой практики Трансцендентальной Медитации и программы ТМ-Сидхи // In Proceedings of the Social Statistics Section of the American Statistical Association (Alexandria, VA: American Statistical Association): 38-43, 1996. Движение Трансцендентальной медитации thumb|right | 250px|Образовательный Центр Махариши, г. Бхопал, штат Мадхья-Прадеш, Индия Первая организация, которую Махариши в память о своем учителе основал в 1957 году в Индии, называлась «Движение духовного возрождения». Со следующего, 1958-го, года Махариши начал активную деятельность по обучению ТМ в различных странах мира, и в каждой стране создавались местные организации. За более чем 50-летнюю историю Движения Махариши были основаны сотни организаций различной направленности: образовательные , общественные, благотворительные , медицинские — международные , национальные и городские. Все это многообразие, включая Ведический Город Махариши в США , объединяет сегодня одно название — «Движение Трансцендентальной медитации» (Движение Махариши). Научные исследования по трансцендентальной медитации Научные исследования по трансцендентальной медитации ведутся постоянно со времени первых испытаний, проведённых в Калифорнийском Университете Лос-Анджелеса и Гарвардском Университете и опубликованных в ведущих научных журналах «Science» и «American Journal of Physiology» в 1970 и 1971.Lyn Freeman, Mosby’s Complementary & Alternative Medicine: A Research-Based Approach, Mosby Elsevier, 2009, p. 163 В этих исследованиях освещались такие темы, как физиологические изменения во время медитации, клиническое применение, влияние на когнитивные функции, психическое здоровье, зависимости и реабилитация. Начиная с 1990-х годов основное внимание в исследовательских работах переместилось на эффективность трансцендентальной медитации при сердечно-сосудистых заболеваниях; Национальные институты здравоохранения США выделили на такие исследования более 20 000 000 долларов . По утверждениям сторонников ТМ, они располагают результатами более 600 опубликованных научных исследований, проведённых более чем 350 учёными 250 университетов и медицинских учреждений 33 стран мира за последние 40 летНаучные исследования Трансцендентальной МедитацииТОП-100 опубликованных научных исследований о ТМ, которые подтверждают, что этот вид медитации имеет множество полезных эффектовНаучные исследования Трансцендентальной МедитацииНаучные исследования о Трансцендентальной Медитации ™ — Summary of Scientific Research on The TRANSCENDENTAL MEDITATION and TM-SIDHI Programs, Compiled and Edited by David Orme-Johnson, Ph.D. Dean of Research Maharishi International UniversityОбзор литературы о ТМ Н. Н. Любимова, академика, профессора, д.м.н., директора лаборатории нейрокибернетики Института Мозга Российской АМН.Письмо Академика Н. Н. Любимова о научных исследованиях ТМНовейшие исследования о ТМ. Часть этих исследований подтверждает эффективность ТМ в профилактике и лечении сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний, в снижении факторов риска, включая следующие: 1) снижение кровяного давления; 2) сокращение потребления табака и алкоголя; 3) снижение повышенных уровней холестерина и окисления липидов и 4) снижение психологического стресса. Результаты, вызываемые сокращением этих факторов риска — снижение проявлений атеросклероза, снижение ишемии миокарда и левожелудочковой гипертрофии, значительное снижение потребности в медицинской помощи, сокращение заявок на выплату медицинской страховки и снижение смертности, — предполагается, также были сопряжены с практикой ТМ . Некоторые рандомизированные контролируемые исследования продемонстрировали, что эффективность ТМ в снижении кровяного давления сопоставима с применением гипотензивных препаратов первой линии''Paul-Labrador M., et al.'' «Effects of randomized controlled trial of Transcendental Meditation on components of the metabolic syndrome in subjects with coronary heart disease» // Archives of Internal Medicine 166:1218-1224, 2006.. Существуют научные публикации, заявляющие об эффективности ТМ в терапии депрессии, в том числе тяжелой при посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве''Rosenthal J. et al.'' Effects of transcendental meditation ™ in veterans of Operating Enduring Freedom (OEF) and Operation Iraqi Freedom (OIF) with posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD): a pilot study // Military Medicine — 2011. — 176: 626—630.Brooks J. S. et al. Transcendental Meditation in the treatment of post-Vietnam adjustment // Journal of Counseling and Development.— 1985. — 64:212-215.Kniffki C. Tranzendentale Meditation und Autogenes Training — Ein Vergleich (Transcendental Meditation and Autogenic Training: A Comparison).— Munich: KindlerVerlag Geist und Psyche, 1979.Geisler M. Therapeutiche Wirkungen der Transzendentalen Meditation auf drogenkonsumenten (Therapeutic effects of Transcendental Meditation on drug use) // Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie.— 1978.— 7:235-255.Ferguson P.C. et al. Psychological Findings on Transcendental Meditation // Journal of Humanistic Psychology.— 1976.— 16:483-488.. Техника трансцендентальной медитации, в числе других немедикаментозных подходов, используется для систематической коррекции дисбалансов в адаптационных системах, таких как вегетативная нервная система, гипоталамо-гипофизарно-надпочечниковая система, сердечно-сосудистая система и иммунная система. Психиатр Норман Розенталь считает её эффективной в снижении стресса, тревожности, депрессии, в нормализации кровяного давления, в терапии посттравматического стрессового расстройства (50%-ное снижение симптомов всего через восемь недель занятий) , в увеличении продолжительности жизни, профилактике сердечных приступов и инсульта, в увеличении эффективности работы мозга . Также он предполагает возможным применение трансцендентальной медитации в сфере образования . Независимые систематические обзоры последнего времени выявили, что практика ТМ не даёт никаких преимуществ над другими методами релаксации и здравоохранения . В этих систематических обзорах подчёркивается, что в настоящее время трудно точно определить эффект медитационных практик в здравоохранении, поскольку качество исследований имеет ограниченный характер и в них отсутствует методологическая строгость . Частично эта трудность возникает из-за того, что изучение ТМ ведётся сторонниками Махариши или аффилированными с ним исследователями в тех университетах и по тем темам, где отношение к ТМ заранее благосклонно . Согласно исследованиям, проведённым немецким Институтом молодежи и общества в Беншайме, практика трансцендентальной медитации также может вызвать психическое заболевание или, по крайней мере, проложить дорогу к началу психической болезни. Отсутствие благоприятных возможностей лечения от последствий опыта медитации и/или измененного восприятия действительности создает подходящие условия для проявлений патологии. К этому добавляется повышенная болезненность и растущая беспомощность личности медитатора, которая может развиться в полную деперсонализациюК чему приводит практика трансцендентальная медитация (науч. исследование) // Рус. перевод на сайте к.фил.н., эксперта по социальному воздействию Е. Н. Волкова.. Однако в постановлении Административного суда земли Северный Рейн-Вестфалия, Германия, Docket No. 5 A 1125/84, от 18 декабря 1985 года, это исследование, проведенное частной организацией, подвергнуто серьёзной критике. В частности там говорится, что эти исследования «…не основаны на научных данных… имеют дело лишь с отдельными случаями, причем опрашивались лишь люди, враждебно настроенные по отношению к движению ТМ. Более того, в подавляющем большинстве изученных случаев опрошенные люди не обладали непосредственным знанием, поскольку получали информацию от третьих лиц, таких как родители или супруги, без присутствия непосредственных участников. Эти исследования были подготовлены религиозно-идеологическими оппонентами движения Трансцендентальной Медитации, и явно необъективны». Исследования по трансцендентальной медитации были опубликованы Американской медицинской ассоциацией и Американской кардиологической ассоциациейАмериканской кардиологической ассоциацией опубликованы новейшие данные по ТМ. , а также различными медицинскими журналами, такими как «The American Journal of Hypertension» , «The American Journal of Cardiology» и «The International Journal of Psychophysiology» . Выводы исследований эффективности ТМ варьируются от безрезультатных или неокончательных для вынесения суждения до клинически значимыхJohn Vogel, Rebecca Costello, and Mitchell Krucoff, Chapter 47 in Braunwald’s Heart Disease: A Textbook of Cardiovascular Medicine, Peter Libbie, et al, eds, Saunders Elsevier, 2007, p. 1157. Quotation: «TM has been shown not only to improve blood pressure but also the insulin resistance components of the metabolic syndrome and cardiac autonomic nervous system tone.» . Дискуссии о религиозном характере трансцендентальной медитации Является спорным вопрос о религиозном характере трансцендентальной медитации''Chryssides G. D.'' Defining the New Spirituality «''One possible suggestion is that religion demands exclusive allegiance: this would ipso facto exclude Scientology, TM and the Soka Gakkai simply on the grounds that they claim compatibility with whatever other religion the practitioner has been following. For example, TM is simply—as they state—a technique. Although it enables one to cope with life, it offers no goal beyond human existence (such as moksha), nor does it offer rites or passage or an ethic. Unlike certain other Hindu-derived movements, TM does not prescribe a dharma to its followers—that is to say a set of spiritual obligations deriving from one’s essential nature.». Большинство сторонников ТМ и некоторая часть социологов и религиоведов полагают её нерелигиозной. На первых порах продвижения в западных странах (1958—1965) трансцендентальная медитация была описана Махариши в духовных и религиозных терминах. ТМ приобрела популярность в 1960—1970-х годах, когда Махариши придал своему учению более научный вид. Специалисты в области религиоведения полагают, что «в 1950-х годах движение Трансцедентальной Медитации ( ) представляло собой религиозную организацию, а к 1970-м организация стала приобретать более научный имидж, однако продолжала сохранять многие религиозные элементы. Это изменение имиджа было отмечено (как сторонниками ТМ, так и извне) в качестве попытки отвечать запросам более светского Запада». В 1970-х годах в США «Наука созидательного разума» ( ), входящая в состав учения Махариши, была уличена в наличии элементов, которые можно трактовать как религиозные, поэтому её преподавание было запрещено в американских школах и колледжах согласно норме конституции США, которая говорит о свободе вероисповеданий и запрете включения в школьную программу любых религиозных ученийДворкин А. Л.'' Сектоведение. Тоталитарные секты. Опыт систематического исследования. Раздел четвертый. Псевдоиндуистские секты. Глава 10. «Трансцендентальная медитация» (ТМ), п.4Is TM a Religion? — David W. Orme-Johnson, Ph.D. В настоящее время трансцендентальная медитация применяется в некоторых учебных заведениях США и других стран, в том числе государственных, как методика снижения стресса, улучшения успеваемости и развития умственных и творческих способностей учащихся. На сайте Министерства образования Великобритании школа Махариши, использующая трансцендентальную медитацию, ясно описывается как не имеющая религиозного характера. Благодаря содействию Фонда Дэвида Линча в США за последние 5 лет обучено медитации более 20 тысяч школьников в государственных и частных школах таких городов как Вашингтон, Нью-Йорк, Хертворд, Детройт и в Калифорнии.Проект Фонда Дэвида Линча — Городские школы без стресса Также о нерелигиозном характере трансцендентальной медитации пишет в своей книге «Transcendence: Healing and Transformation Through Transcendental Meditation» психиатр Норман Розенталь Некоторые исследователи и религиозные группы характеризуют ТМ как религиозную практику. Часть их полагает, что ТМ происходит из древней традиции ведического знания Индии — старейшей непрерывно используемой системы знания в мире (слово «веда» на санскрите означает «знание»)Schneider R.H., et al. «Cardiovascular disease prevention and health promotion with the Transcendental Meditation program and Maharishi Consciousness-Based Health Care» // Ethnicity and Disease 16 (3 Suppl 4):S4-15-26, 2006., основана на учениях Кришны, Шанкары и сутрах Патанджали йоги . Религиовед Юджин Галлахер полагает, что, хотя практикующие ТМ описывают её как науку, а не как религиозную дисциплину, её медитативные принципы очевидно происходят из практик индуизма''Gallagher E. V.'' The New Religious Movements Experience in America.— Greenwood Press, 2004.— p. 106. Уильям Бейнбридж считает ТМ сильно упрощённой формой индуизма, приспособленной для западной аудитории, не имеющей культурной предыстории для принятия в полной мере индуистских верований, символов и практик . Рой Уоллис в книге «Культы и новые религиозные движения» характеризовал ТМ как новую религию, не имеющую многих признаков, традиционно ассоциирующихся с религией''Wallis R.'' A Reader // Cults and New Religious Movements / ed. by Lorne L. Dawson.— Blackwell Publishing, 2003.— p. 44. В ходе процедуры обучения ТМ адептам подбирается специальный звук — «Мантра», она не имеет смыслового значения и как утверждают инструктора медитации является тем объектом восприятия который нужен для ума чтобы проследить ее вплоть до источника этого звука. В этом пробужденном и успокоенном качестве ум пребывает какое то время и затем выносит в активность повседневной жизни. Регулярная практика, как утверждает учение приводит к осознанности в действии, мобилизует скрытые ресурсы мозга и улучшает личность и поведение в обществе. Все это может говорить о систематической процедуре с вполне проверяемыми результатами, однако индийские корни основателя ТМ — Махариши не дают покоя сторонникам религиозного происхождения ТМ. Если понимать под религией акты поклонения и верования в какую либо одухотворенную концепцию, то ТМ далека от этого и во многих аспектах более исследована (ее влияние) чем любая другая техника самосовершенствования, однако духовной практикой ее назвать все же можно, поскольку она влияет на те качества человеческой личности, которые можно отнести к духовным. Критика Джеймс Рэнди, известный разоблачитель паранормальных явлений и псевдонауки, заявил, что у входящей в комплекс учений Махариши «Науки созидательного разума» нет никаких научных характеристик . Астрофизик Карл Саган писал, что «индусская доктрина» трансцендентальной медитации является псевдонаучной . Сергей Никитин в своей книге «Новый способ не стареть. Омоложение льдом» пишет, что «(как правило), неумеренное занятие трансцендентальной медитацией (ТМ) приводит к крайне тяжелому депрессивному состоянию, почти не поддающемуся обычному, медикаментозному и психотерапевтическому лечению» . В России есть и другие эксперты, оценивающие негативно эффекты от занятий ТМ. В частности, заведующий кафедрой психиатрии Иркутского медицинского университета Виталий Жмуров подчеркивает, что методы трансцендентальной медитации вызывают далеко небезопасные состояния . На сайтах православной тематики существует мнение, что большинство распространителей ТМ являются членами сектыТрансцендентальная Медитация Махариши — спасение или западня? «Секта Махариши Махеш Йоги „Трансцендентальная медитация“», Миссионерско-апологетический проект к-истине.руКуда приводит Трансцендентальная медитация. Статья [[Дворкин, Александр Леонидович|А. Л. Дворкина]]. В ряде стран движение Махариши в разное время упоминалось среди разнообразных культов и сект «Commission d’enquête sur les sectes». Assemblée nationaleGroup Says Movement a Cult // Washington Post, 02.07.1987 г., стр. C03. В 2009 году кандидат социологических наук, доктор политических наук, профессор кафедры гуманитарных и социальных дисциплин Старооскольского филиала Воронежского государственного университета, заместитель начальника департамента образования, культуры и молодежной политики Правительства Белгородской области — начальник управления по делам молодежи Белгородской области П. Н. Беспаленко и доктор философских наук, профессор и заведующий кафедрой философии БелГУ В. П. Римский отнесли Трансцендентную медитацию к деструктивным культам. В 2011 году кандидат философских наук религиовед А. Л. Бурова отмечала, что Саентология и Трансцендентальная медитация стали одними из первых крупных НРД, которые начали брать установленную фиксированную плату со своих адептов. Интересные факты thumb|right|Дэвид Линч на презентации книги «[[Поймать большую рыбу» в Москве.]] Режиссёр Дэвид Линч долгие годы практикует трансцендентальную медитацию, о влиянии которой на своё творчество написал в книге «Поймать большую рыбу». thumb|Школа в Перу, учащиеся которой практикуют TМ при содействии Фонда Дэвида Линча. В апреле 2009 года состоялся благотворительный концерт с участием Пола Маккартни, Ринго Старра, Моби, Донована, Пола Хорна, Майка Лава (солист группы The Beach Boys), Шерил Кроу и других знаменитостей в поддержку широкого применения трансцендентальной медитации в школах по всему миру. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocGM98ybBqU YouTube — Концерт при участии Пола Маккартни, Ринго Старра и др.‏]YouTube — Пресс-конференция Фонда Дэвида Линча‏ Пол Маккартни объяснил, что это поможет обеспечить детям «тихую гавань в таком неспокойном мире». О собственном опыте занятий техникой ТМ Маккартни сказал: «В моменты безумства она помогала мне обрести спокойствие». Доход от концерта был направлен на финансирование программы Фонда Дэвида Линча, в рамках которой трансцендентальной медитации было обучено на тот момент 60000 детей по всему миру. Цель проекта — обучить технике ТМ миллион детей из группы риска, тем самым предоставив им, как говорят организаторы проекта, «средства на всю жизнь для преодоления стресса и жестокости и для содействия миру и успеху в их жизни». В 2010 году «Фонд Дэвида Линча» начал программу помощи военным, страдающим посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством (название программы «Операция: здоровье воина»). Этому событию была посвящена пресс-конференция и благотворительный ужин в Метрополитен-музее в Нью-Йорке. Кинорежиссёр Дэвид Линч, кинорежиссёр и актёр Клинт Иствуд, кинорежиссёр Мартин Скорсезе, актёр Рассел Брэнд, модельер Донна Каран и другие знаменитости призвали общественность и бизнес-структуры поддержать инициативу по обучению технике ТМ десяти тысяч ветеранов, военнослужащих и их семей. Президент Общества психиатров Вирджинии Джеймс Крэг, профессор психиатрии Джорджтаунского университета Норман Розенталь и другие ученые, а также ветераны войн во Вьетнаме, Ираке, Афганистане и Боснии говорили о практической пользе ТМ в лечении стресса, депрессии, эмоциональной нестабильности, бессонницы, алкоголизма и наркомании. Программы Фонда Дэвида Линча, в основе которых лежит трансцендентальная медитация, поддерживают также: Дэйв Стюарт («Eurythmics»), Игги Поп, Патрисия Каас, Питер Гэбриэл, Аланис Мориссетт, группа «Maroon 5», Мэри Хопкин, Нэнси Синатра, которые совместно с Моби, Донованом и многими другими знаменитыми музыкантами участвуют в проекте «David Lynch Foundation Music». Знаменитая телеведущая Опра Уинфри, а также все сотрудники её компании «Harpo Studios» занимаются трансцендентальной медитацией. По её словам, это помогает им «сохранять внутреннее спокойствие, прийти в себя, вернуться к своему внутреннему стержню… это дает энергию, интенсивную энергию, и такую устремленность, которой у нас никогда не было прежде». Также она говорит о прекрасных результатах занятий ТМ для здоровья и взаимоотношений сотрудников её компании. Голливудская актриса Ева Мендес говорит, что трансцендентальная медитация помогает ей достичь внутреннего равновесия и спокойного состояния ума, справляться с жизненными спадами и подъемами. Также ТМ помогает ей в творческом процессе. Движение Махариши зарегистрировало термин «трансцендентальная медитация» как торговую марку, чтобы сохранить её аутентичность, а, следовательно, и эффективность, и чтобы отличить её от появившихся позже вариаций и от других медитационных техник, которые не дают таких же результатов, как ТМ.Learn to Meditate Effectively • Transcendental Meditation [«TM» Program • Victoria] Примечания Литература * |издание= |место=Ростов-на-Дону |издательство=Юж. федер. ун-т |год=2011 |том= |страницы= |столбцы= |страниц=28 |серия= |isbn= |тираж= |ref=Бурова }} * Категория:Методы психотерапии Категория:Нью-эйдж Категория:Йога Категория:Трансцендентальная медитация Категория:Новые религиозные движения Категория:Организации новых религиозных движений